What About Bugs?
by Red Witch
Summary: The Brotherhood decides to try and answer another nagging question that's on their minds, on television of course. Much to the chagrin of the X-Men and the highway patrol.


**A swarm of insects took off with the disclaimer saying I don't own any X-Men Evolution characters. Just a strange thought that came into my deranged mind. About Rogue's powers. We know any person she touches gets drained. And probably animals too but…**

**What About Bugs?**

"Once again folks, here's the show that will not die! Brotherhood News! Now renamed BMZ!" Todd said cheerfully.

"Not for lack of trying," Kurt growled as some of the X-Men were in the living room watching the television. "Do you know Amanda's parents are separated because of their **last** show?"

"To be fair, Amanda's mom should have told her dad that she was a witch of some kind," Kitty said. "What I'm surprised is that she didn't blame the Brotherhood."

"Noooo! She blamed **me!**" Kurt yelled. "And I have the singed tail to prove it!"

"We at the Brotherhood wonder about all sorts of things," Fred was at the news desk along with Todd. "And we decided to try and solve all the mysteries of mutant kind!"

"Number one is Rogue's powers," Todd showed a picture of Rogue. "Now we all know this poor lonely Goth is cursed by dangerous skin. If any part of her skin touches someone, not only does she take away life force and memories, she also gets mutant powers."

"What about animals? Like dogs? She can't pet a dog?" Fred asked.

"No I don't think so," Todd said. "I'm pretty sure it's the same deal with animals."

"Birds? How about birds? Can she grow wings?" Fred asked.

"I would guess so," Todd said. "You know we never really tried that. But if she ever caught a bird I think at least she would be able to get it's memories or something from it. We should do another show about that."

"But what about bugs?" Fred asked. "Do insects count in any way? To answer this question we sent our roving reporter Quicksilver to discover the answer."

"Uh oh," Kurt gulped. "This will not end well."

"I gotta admit I've asked this question myself a couple times," Bobby shrugged. "I mean I've never seen her bothered by bugs. Have you? Not even a mosquito bite. I mean it's like they just know and stay away."

"Here I am! Quicksilver on my Quicksilver cam!" Pietro held the camera. "I hold this camera in one hand and this bag full of angry bees and wasps in the other! We figure a large concentration of bugs she could be exposed to would make more of an impact in our little test. Now watch as we perform our experiment."

"Does that look like outside to you?" Scott blinked. "Guys? Where's Rogue?"

"She said she wanted some peace and quiet so she went to read…" Kitty realized something. "Uh oh…"

"That's our back yard isn't it?" Scott groaned as he looked at the television.

"Yeah! We gotta warn her before…" Kurt realized.

"BUZZZZZZZ! BUZZZZZZ!"

"GET THIS BAG OFFA ME! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Rogue screamed.

"Too late," Kurt winced.

"QUICKSILVER!" Suddenly the bag ripped and several insects dropped down. However Rogue had grown a set of wasp wings, green insect eyes, antennae, claws and a very sharp looking tail. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME YOU CRAZY FOOL!"

"And that answers **that** question," Bobby blinked.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Pietro ran for his life.

"DIE!" Wasp Rogue screamed as she flew after him.

"I was right," Kurt sighed.

"Uh should somebody go out there or something?" Kitty asked.

"I would but uh, I kind of teleported into the bathroom while Rogue was in it…" Kurt gulped. "And I don't think she would be happy to see me right about now."

"Don't look at me," Bobby winced. "My shoulder still hurts after she found out about the milk carton incident. And Ray's ankle is still in traction. Kitty?"

"I'm not going out there!" Kitty protested. "How about you Scott?"

"Are you insane?" Scott snapped. "I am not going to be a human pin cushion to protect Quicksilver who clearly **deserves** it!"

CRASH! SMASH!

"DIE QUICKSILVER! DIE!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! DADDY!"

"What about Jean or Storm?" Kurt asked.

"They went to the mall," Kitty said. "For some reason they wouldn't take me with them."

"I think it has something to do with you tackling that woman at the last clearance sale you went to," Scott told her.

"Hey! That sweater was my size and it was the last one!" Kitty protested. "And it was marked down from eighty five dollars to twenty! No way was I gonna let that fat cow get it!"

CRASH! SHATTER! CRASH!

"COME BACK HERE AND DIE LIKE A MAN!" Rogue screamed.

"TOAD! SAVE ME! YOU'RE THE ONLY MUTANT IN THE WORLD WHO CAN SAVE ME!" Quicksilver screamed as he ran through the house past the living room.

"Boy what are the odds someone was going to say **that** sentence in a lifetime?" Kurt remarked.

"YOU ARE SO GOING TO GET STUNG!" Wasp Rogue flew past them and out the front door.

"Boy that Quicksilver camera is really good," Bobby had his eyes glued to the television the whole time. "You would have thought they were right here in front of us!"

"We really need to recruit some new people," Scott moaned.

HONK! HONK! HONK!

"And now they're running amok in traffic…" Scott said.

"Gee look at them weave in and out through the cars," Bobby blinked. "Whoa! Three car pile up!"

"We're gonna get letters and angry phone calls again," Kurt sighed.

"Not to mention more of those flyers for pest control," Scott sighed.

"It could have been worse," Kurt sighed. "He could have used a bag full of mosquitoes."


End file.
